


Give This a Try

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Justin discuss Justin's reservations about having a relationship. Also there is mistletoe and kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give This a Try

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mathais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathais/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Thanks to Angel Negra, Pockysquirrel and TSB for letting me bounce ideas off of them.

Give This a Try:

Justin pauses as Nico catches his elbow. He turns to reassure Nico that he’s stepping out to make a phone call, but Nico smirks and points up. Justin tilts his head to take in the mistletoe, then looks back down as Nico tugs him closer. Justin opens his mouth, but all the protests he’s given himself over the years about why he shouldn’t pursue his best friend stay stuck in his throat. Nico’s hand settle on Justin’s waist and he leans in, “Please? Just this once. If you hate kissing me then…”

Justin leans in and Nico’s words pause. He cups Nico’s face and Nico shifts just that bit closer. Their lips meet and Nico’s arms are pulling him closer. Justin goes willingly as the two of them exchange several open mouth kisses. Justin’s head is swimming, kissing has never been this intense before. He’s not sure if his mind is slowing down or speeding up. One part of him is relaxing because he’s finally after all these years kissing his best friend and the other part of him is screaming at him all the reasons kissing Nico is a bad idea. 

Justin is so caught up in kissing Nico that he’s doesn’t realize he’s steered Nico into the doorframe until Nico pulls away to laugh. Justin blinks, fog clearing somewhat, but then Nico pulls him in again declaring, “We should’ve done this ages ago.”

Moments later the words catch up to Justin and he manages to pull away enough to ask, “What?”

Nico blinks at him slowly, “What about what?”

“Done what ages ago?” Justin attempts to clarify.

“Kissed,” Nico answers as he pulls Justin in for another long intense kiss.

Justin is trying to catch his breath when he pulls away, he never knew kissing could make him lose focus like this. He somehow manages to force himself to take a step back. Nico frowns at him, “No, I’m pretty sure we should be making out like the teenagers we stopped being a few years ago.”

Justin’s lips quirk up and he really wants to kiss Nico again. Instead he starts reminding himself of all the reasons he’s promised himself that he’ll only be friends with Nico.

“Hey! I know that look. What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” Justin tries to reassure as he takes another step back, “I just have to call Maria and let her know I’m spending the night.”

As Justin steps outside Nico follows saying, “I think I made it pretty clear when I came to pick you up that I figured we’d be spending the night.”

Justin pulls out his phone, “But we weren’t sure and I’m spending time at home so I’d rather check in. You know how she worries.”

“I said it was a sleepover, I’m pretty sure she knows it the kind of party where you don’t leave till the next day,” Nico tries again, before he sighs exasperated, “Maybe you just don’t want to kiss me.”

“I…” Justin starts to protest then slips his phone back into his pocket. He turns to take Nico in and sighs as he takes in the hurt on his friend’s face. With a groan of protest Justin sits down in the grass and motions for Nico to join him. 

Nico bumps his shoulder then leans back on his hands to look upwards.

“We’re best friends,” Justin points out.

Nico nods, “And I’ve wanted to kiss you since I was fifteen, but it wasn’t a good time then so I waited. We’ve both had school and relationships and so many other things that just kept getting in the way. It’s been six years and I still want to kiss you.”

“I was thirteen,” Justin admits.

“You've wanted to kiss me since you were thirteen?” 

“Yeah. Since the first time I saw you,” Justin elaborates, “Carlos was going on and on about girls and I was wondering how anyone could invest so much time into worrying if someone who wasn’t his friend liked him when I saw you. Everyone seemed to think I was suddenly interested in soccer.”

“I thought you liked soccer,” Nico prods.

“Not as much as you do, but I learned to enjoy it.”

Nico bumps Justin’s shoulder again, “So what’s the problem? You’ve been wanting me. I’ve been wanting you. The kissing just now was amazing so…”

“Can’t we just say we’re best friends and leave it at that?” Justin tries.

“And take another six to eight years to figure out we want one another?” Nico pushes.

With a frustrated sigh Justin flops down against the grass and points out, “Who have I had as constants in my life?”

“Rocky, Rocky’s family, Me, Carlos.”

Justin laughs, “Carlos is barely on Earth at all. I’m lucky if I hear from him every six months.”

“Okay amend my list to not say Carlos.”

“Rocky’s family gave me a home when my dad left again so you’re right there,” Justin continues, “Which is another reason I should call Rocky’s mom. You’d think I was her own kid with the way Maria worries about me.”

“She’s allowed. She’s been mothering at you since Rocky started bringing you around and you’ve lived with her since you were fifteen.”

“True,” Justin agrees, “My dad’s a jerk.”

“Pretty much,” Nico agrees, “Do you want to go over how awesome Rocky is or do you want to talk about why my being your best friend for years means we’re not making out right now?”

“I don’t want to lose you,” Justin admits.

“I don’t want to lose you either,” Nico agrees, “And I get that we’re both still young and finishing up different stages of college, but that doesn’t mean we can’t work at making a relationship work.”

Justin tilts his head to look at Nico, “After I lost my powers and sent my teammates after Divatox I called you. You helped me get home and you didn’t ask questions until I was ready to talk. When my dad left me the second time you helped me pick up the pieces. I didn’t even think to call Rocky first.”

“I’d do it all again,” Nico reassures.

“Who helps me if you leave?” Justin asks.

Nico leans in close, “I’d like to point out that you’re so secure with me you said ‘if’ and with everyone else you’ve dated I’ve heard you use ‘when’ so I’m going to count this as a win.”

Justin laughs, “And now I want you to be kissing me again.”

Nico grins and starts to close the distance between them. Justin meets him halfway.


End file.
